Hide and Seek
by Theres-always-a-light
Summary: "If you can find me, you can have my body." This "game" is necromancy - it is potentially very dangerous. Team Natsu set out for another mission, which was to immobilize a necromancer. But are they just falling into one of his devious plans to kill the mages? Gray also finds himself mortified, as he watches his friends get taken away from him, by a certain loved one.
1. Prologue

Heya guys~

This fanfic is inspired by a Japanese horror game, and I think the title speaks for itself right ^_^?

Enjoy~

* * *

Hide and Seek

_Prologue_

_This is my fault. _

Running across the room, the ice mage dashed in towards the first closet that he had spotted, closing it shut as he laid back against the wooden closet.

Heart beating violently against the ice mage's bare chest, his fingers twitched in anticipation as he sat back at the restricted tiny space. Enveloped in darkness, the only light that had been seeping through into the small closet was the slight opening, in which he had been using to peek out, in search of that... _Monster. _

_She looks like a walking corpse, _Gray Fulllbuster thought as he shuddered at the thought of her appearance again, _just stay silent. _

This wasn't a nightmare. It was all common sense for the ravenette now. This was all his fault, the anguish, the pain, the killings, were all his fault. Now she had been looking for revenge, or that was what he assumed.

'_Where are you hiding?'_

Feeling unnaturally warm,Gray gulped as the innocent voice rang through his head, replaying itself over and over again, slowly tugging on the strings of his sanity.

'_Are you here?' _

Mouth agape as he spotted Lucy Heartfilia- no, not Lucy Heartfilia, that person had died already- that... _nightmare _walked into the room, with a devious smirk plastered across her face. Her black dress had complimented her now, new look. Her pale skin had patches of red, now dry blood tainted on her cold skin. Eye's hidden underneath her now, dry and matted hair, he was somewhat relieved that he couldn't see those eyes. Those eye's that had been engraved at his mind, knowing that those eye's will be the next thing that he'll dream about in his nightmares.

And that was all if he got to sleep again.

He couldn't tell anymore, his nightmares were now his dreams, and his dreams were now reality.

Especially since he hasn't seen daylight for what felt like an eternity, this manor was slowly starting to destroy him from the inside out.

Drops of sweat rolled down his cheeks and trailed down to his chin, dropping down to his black pants. Black hue's widening as he saw the figure tilting her head slightly, he had to bit his lip to stop a whimper from escaping his dry, aching throat.

Finally, she looked at his direction.

His heart stopped. Right there, he froze in his spot. Since he wasn't much of a screamer, he stayed silent, eye's locked on the devilish figure that had been smirking at him all along. Her eyes; an evil, sulfurous yellow had dominated her brown hue's, whilst the white had turned into black. Dark shadows hung beneath those evil looking eyes. Was she going to give the ice mage mercy, unlike every other mage she had encountered? How had she completely changed? Where was the kind, sweet celestial mage that he had once knew?

* * *

_Review maybe (x ? I'd like to know who's interested in reading this xDXD~ Thank you lots and lots ^^~! _


	2. Lets go for a mission

Hey guys~! Here's another chapter update for you all ^^~! Its starting off from the beginning again, and I'm just showing you all how it all had started.

It's a short chapter, I know. The next chapter will be longer, and it will contain more action and horror (x

Oh! One more thing, thanks for the reviews :3~! They reassured me that people were actually interested in reading this story xDXD

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Pushing the double doors opened, Lucy Heartfillia walked into her guild. Today was quite gloomy. Everyone in the guild was quiet, plus the weather outside surely was affecting how each and ever mage had acted. Dark clouds enveloped the sky, as it would rumble every once in a while. Soon, the pitter patters of rain was bound to fall.

Of course, most of the mages had already been gone on their missions and quests, leaving only a couple of lazy mages sitting back at the bar, enjoying their drinks and mingling softly.

"Oi! Lets go on a mission, Luce!" A certain salmon haired salamander announced as he ran over to Lucy, footsteps echoing throughout the unusual empty guild.

"How about we all go on another S ranked mission together?" The scarlet knight added as she walked over to the partners.

An entertained look had been plastered across her face, as if she had been expecting them to suggest the mission. "I already picked out the mission."

"Oi oi! Count me in then!" Another voice popped up, as the half naked ice mage stood up from his seat.

"Damned Exhibitionist! No one invited you!" Natsu barked as he whirled his head to face Gray's.

"What was that slanty eye's?!"

But before they could continue on their usual brawls again, the scarlet knight held both of their shoulders, which made them freeze in their spot. Squeezes their shoulders with her gloved palm, you could almost sense the anger sweeping out of Erza's body. Both mages immediately squeaked and quickly adverted into their 'best friends' mode. Lucy couldn't help but sweat drop as she watched the three.

At least it looked more like the Fairy Tail guild that she remembered. Suddenly, another question popped in her mind.

"Hey Natsu, where's Happy?" The celestial mage asked as she scanned the guild once again, in search of the blue exceed.

"Oh Happy? He's off on a mission with Wendy and Charle!" He grinned as he thought about the possibility of the white exceed going out with Happy.

"So anyways, what was the mission you were talking about?" Gray questioned as he looked over Erza's shoulder.

With that said, Erza pulled out a small folded piece of paper from her pockets. Unfolding the perfectly folded paper, she turned it over to everyone and opened her mouth.

'S ranked mission, to capture a necromancer at the Crimson manor.

Prize : 8,000 Jewels.'

Brown hues widening as Lucy's eyes followed through with the words, her jaw dropped.

"E-Eight thousand Jewels?!"

Gray and Natsu also seemed dumbfounded themselves, as they continued to gape and stare at the small piece of paper.

"I found the highest paying job on the list. We can handle it." Erza smiled pleasantly as she refolded the piece of paper and stuffed it into her blue pockets. Natsu cheered and hollered around while Gray crossed his arms and fixated his gaze on both Erza, and Lucy.

"Isn't that uncanny? A simple job with a payment of 8,000 Jewels?" He asked as a small sweat drop rolled down the side of his temple.

Even if it was an S ranked mission, why would the payments be so high? Usually, S ranked missions would only go up to 4,000 Jewels. But this one… 8,000 Jewels. Either the asker was really rich, or no one had been able to complete the first.

Even if the truth was the latter, it was nothing that team Natsu couldn't handle.

As if the celestial mage had read his mind, Lucy placed her hand on Gray's arm before she gave him a dainty smile, "We can handle it!"

A small shade of pink covered his cool cheeks at the sudden contact. He didn't pull his arm back though. Erza couldn't help but purposely cough at him as she tried to wipe the smirk that had been engraved in her mouth.

This was actually a secret between the two of them. A secret that only the scarlet knight had known because she had forced Gray to tell her. So Gray has a little crush on Lucy. They weren't sure if it was one sided or not, but he had promised Erza that he was going to tell her, sooner or later. Of course, telling her on the mission wasn't the best idea. Especially since Natsu was going too. Sighing, he frowned and continued finally gave everyone a small nod.

"Lets go already!" Natsu whined loudly, as he pushed opened past the double doors of the guild.

"Lets go. Its better to get going before it rains." Erza agreed as she crossed her arms and walked out of the guild.

Staying silent, Gray scratched his cheek lightly before he felt someone gently nudge his arm. Body moving slightly at the impact, he looked down at the golden haired mage. Heart fluttering as he saw her pleasant smile, he couldn't help but to smile back at him.

_Dammit… Why was she so cute?!_

And with that last thought, Lucy pulled Gray's wrist and brought him out of the guild.

* * *

Brushing the rim of the cool glass with her index finger, Mirajane hummed to another one ofher songs.

Flinching slightly as Makarov landed in front of her, she gave him a small smile, as if she had been greeting him.

"Good afternoon Master" She chirped as she pushed the glass back to the counter.

"Where's Natsu?"He asked, as he crossed his arms and stared at Mirajane.

"Natsu? He went off on a mission with Erza, Gray, and Lucy! They took an S class mission!"

"The Crimson village mission is gone." He muttered as he hastily grabbed a bottle of booze, and chugged it down the liquids that had been inside of it.

"Eh? Is that a bad thing?" Mirajane asked, as she brushed a small strand of her soft white hair behind her ear.

"That mission had been passed on from guild to guild, even the strongest guilds couldn't beat it. Mages die from that mission."

* * *

This was a short chapter, gomen _ ~! And I have a feeling this wasn't too interesting… But don't worry :3 The next chapter will definitely become interesting :DDD This is just how to show you all how it all started. Review please ^^?


	3. Sinned Child

Hey guys~ Heres an update ^^

I'm really happy that you guys enjoy where this story is going ((: Thanks to all the reviews~ They really encouraged me ^^

A warning about this chappie, it has a bit of gore, though it is not very imagery :3

Enjoy~! And review please x3!

* * *

The train ride had been self explanatory, the ride itself was actually quiet. It was odd that they had been the only ones at the train. It had almost been 7 hours ever since they were in there, and each of their self perseverance had been running thin. Looking out of the cool glass, Lucy leaned in and pressed her temple against the cool glass. Brown hue's darting across the landscape, watching as the darkness had slowly started to cloud the orange sky.

Once arriving at their destination, the 4 fairy tail mages stepped out of the train, and into the dirty station. All of them scanned their eyes thoroughly through the empty train station, eyebrows perking up as they noted that it had been completely deserted. Not a single trace of life had been acquired here, and there had been no workers.

Erza reassured the team with a couple of words, saying that everyone had probably been gone because it was late already. Everyone decided to agree with that, as they walked towards the town.

The town had an eerie silence that caused their senses to be on high alert. This town had certainly did look deserted, but even with the eerie silence it had surely not been placid. The architect of the buildings had been quite interesting. Almost every house had been made out of wood, but it had that European touch to it as well.

As they finally reached the address of a certain house, the dim lights that had been illuminating from the dirty windows reassured them, that there had at least been a trace of human activity here. Erza walked up the small, mahogany steps and knocked the wooden door.

_Knock Knock Knock._

The door creaked opened.

A beryl eye stared back at the 4 mages, as the startled mages stared back at the girl.

Opening the door wider, she had revealed herself to be a teen. Almost as tall as Lucy, her black casting shadows upon her face, as she maintained her solemn expression. Her dress had been black, with a couple of red strings attached to the rim of her dress.

"And you are?" She asked, as she darted her cerulean eye across the 4 mages.

"Fairy Tail. We received your request." Erza announced as she tried to give the teen a small smile.

"Ah, I see," She replied as she took a step away from them. "Come in then, but we don't allow strippers in here."

And of course, that comment had been directly said to Gray, as he looked down to find himself half naked yet again.

"W-Woah! I didn't-"

"Bastard exhibitionist!" Natsu barked.

"Put some clothes on!" Lucy whimpered as she adverted her gaze elsewhere.

The ice mage was about to snap back to the two of them, before he had noticed Erza giving him glares. A small helpless whimper escaped his throat before he picked up his clothes, quickly placing them over his head, he gave everyone a quick nod.

* * *

The ice mage and the celestial mage sat in front of the fireplace, watching the fire crackle. They had been awaiting Erza to finish talking to an older woman. Natsu had been raiding their kitchen, eating all the food that the woman had prepared for them. Gray had been sprawled behind Lucy, propping himself up on his elbows, while Lucy sat crossed legged.

Before a conversation could be engaged between the two confounded mages, the teenager appeared before them.

"You guys are mages?" She had asked as the two turned to face the girl.

Lucy gave the other a small smile as she nodded her head, "We're from Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore!"

"Being the strongest guild isn't going to help you," The teen simply stated as let her arms sway at her sides.

Gray couldn't help but to let out a small, scowl, as he noted that this girl was not normal.

"My name's Angelique," The teen introduced, as she took a seat next to Lucy.

"My name's Lucy! And this is Gray," Lucy had introduced as she gave Angelique a small dainty smile. But that warm hearted smile had quickly disappeared as Angelique shook her head no.

"Why did you come here? The only thing that exists in this land is death and torture. I told my sister to stop placing out those stupid requests in guilds. After all, that request only kills people,"

"E-Eh? Don't worry about it! We'll definitely-" The blonde had started, only to be cut off by the girl again.

"No, you won't. You'll end up failing like the rest of those so called 'mages'."

"Oi oi, you're underestimating Fairy Tail," Gray had muttered as he glared up to the girl. Though the girl only returned the glare with one eye. And that was when his pointy slants had finally widened. He had finally gotten a better look of Angelique. White bandages had been wrapped around her left eye, but the dark shadows that had been casted by her bangs had hid them well.

Angelique must've noticed him staring, because she quickly turned her head away from the mages and sighed, "I lost my eye when I was a child, it was an accident that my brother had did," She sourly muttered, as the two mages could tell that she had been lying. However, that would've been a personal question to ask her about her past, so the two left it at that.

"Angelique, we'll definitely help you, and this town," Lucy chirped as she placed a hand on the fragile teens' shoulder. The teen quickly shrugged off her hand and let out another sigh. She quickly stood up and briskly walked towards another dark room, quickly returning after a minute or so with a plastic bag clutched in her pallid fingers.

"Here," She handed Lucy the plastic and nodded, "If you're really that excited, keep it. You'll need it."

Gray leaned in to the celestial mage and looked into the bag, which had revealed to be salt.

"The hell is this for?" He asked as he looked back up to the girl. Seeing as though she had some explaining to do, the girl adverted her gaze back to the fireplace.

"The necromancer always casts rituals," She had started as she turned back to face the two. "Once the ritual gets proceeded, be sure to spit out the salt to the spirit."

"R-Ritual?!" The blonde gaped as wide, chocolate orbs glinted a sign of fear.

"The necromancer always casts out a ritual, the reasons for that are unknown. Though I can tell you both one thing…. Once he does cast it it'll be a game of hide and seek."

"We won't let him cast it," Gray muttered as a hand rubbed the back of his scalp.

Completely ignoring Grays remark, Angelique kept talking. "Have you ever heard of the game, 'Hide and seek alone'? Its basically when you play a game with a vengeful spirit. When he casts the ritual, that's what it becomes like. No one will be able to escape the manor until there is at least one winner to the game. And if the 'tagger' finds you while your hiding…." She paused for a bit, "Then your body belongs to the spirit."

"So what does that have to do with the ritual?" Gray asked as he cocked an eyebrow up at the other, "That's just another one of those rumors."

Lucy though, had been a little more afraid then he had. The thought of having a vengeful spirit hunt you down was scary, especially since your body would belong to it if you're caught.

"If you want to 'end' the game, or drive the spirit out of whoevers body that it has taken, throw the salt over the spirit and yell 'I win, I win, I win!' three times to be exact. That parts very important. But don't forget, that after 2 hours of the spirit taking over the body, then it belongs to it forever."

Both of them gaped at the ravenette, as she maintained her calm exposure.

"You brought this upon yourselves," She had muttered as a hand played with a string of her black locks. "Just don't forget any of those rules, or you'll die."

Her cold words had pierced through the blonde as she felt sweat drops trailing down her cheek.

_D-Death?! So was the necromancer a spirit himself? _

As if she had read the blonde's mind, Angelique opened her mouth to talk. "The necromancer would be considered as a vengeful spirit, it's probably controlling a different body as we speak."

"How do you know all of this?" Gray asked as he finally looked scared himself.

But before that question could be answered, Erza's firm voice rang through the air again.

The scarlet knight dragged Natsu out of the kitchen and to the front door, where she gestured to Gray and Lucy.

"Come on, we're going," A serious look had been plastered across her face a she motioned her head.

"Oi its late at night! Shouldn't we wait?" Gray objected as he pushed himself off the red carpet.

Erza shook her head no as she kept her eyes locked with Grays cobalt hues.

"Its not night right now, the sky's just always dark because of the Necromancers' spell," A small, but firm voice cut through from Angelique. "Its still 5 pm."

Both Gray and Lucy stared at the younger girl as she mentioned that. Though before they could argue anymore, the scarlet knight had dragged the two of them back outside of the quite large house, leaving the teen and her sister alone.

Angelique accompanied them outside and watched as their figures faded upon the horizon. A flash of melancholy unraveled itself from her cerulean eye, as she watched them. This was going to be the last time that she would ever see them, and to be honest she enjoyed their company.

Needless to say, but obviously Angelique had not been telling them the full story. How did she know about the story? Because she had been a part of that game once. With the exact same necromancer. And she had also participated in that game with her brother and friends.

Grimacing at the memory, she felt her glassy eye tear up once again. She had watched her friends get killed brutally by her own brother. Scratch that, that thing.

She knew the man that had first created the ritual, he had wanted eternal youth. But that had a price, and the price had been this ritual. He had casted the ritual to multiple families, and since he kept casting the immoral spell, it had resulted in the village being enveloped in the darkness.

Now it had been impossible to escape the village, but people have tried. And all of those attempts have been futile as they have been found dead the next day.

Her brother had been taken over by the spirit as he got caught in the game. Angelique had found the spirit, and that was why her body wasn't taken. She recalled herself throwing salt over the brown haired boy as he lunged at her, but because it had been past 2 hours, the spirit wasn't driven out. It was simply too strong. He lunged at her with a knife, stabbing her orb and leaving her there to bleed.

But her sister had found her before she died, and here she was right now.

She refused to allow herself to fall into the world of hope.

Since after all, she had already known what was going to happen.

* * *

How was it guys? Confusing w? Gomen if it was!

If it really is confusing, send me a message and I shall enlighten you x3

Ineedabetareader.


	4. Hurry and open that door

Gomen! Its been quite a while since I updated! I wouldn't say this is the best chapter, but its a filler before the actual horror occurs! So its the initiation. I hope you enjoy and forgive me for not updating~!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Is it snowing-?" The dragon slayer asked, as he tilted his head up. Small fragments of white had been floating down to the sky. Frozen spectacles amongst the jet night had created an eerie sensation upon the group. Lucy helplessly quivered, as she attempted to keep her body temperature by hugging herself. Long story short, they had been walking for about 3 miles. In utter silence, they were all stuck in their own thoughts for what Angelique had been talking about.

Finally, Erza halted.

"Its getting late," Erza muttered, as squinted whilst she looked up towards the manor. "Why don't we stay in here for the time being?"

There it was. Japanese styled; for some odd reason the old manor still looked as though it would still survive a storm. The mahogany wood was old, but it still stood tall. Every window had been pitch dark, and some glasses had been destroyed as well. Carvings had been made between the staircase. The manor had simply looked dead.

"Is it safe…?" Lucy asked, as she attempted to keep her gaze upon the manor. The group was silent for a couple of seconds. Though the silence was quickly broken by Natsu's quirky voice.

"Of course we should!" Natsu called as he sprinted towards the entrance of the manor, seemingly unafraid.

"Natsu!" Lucy called.

"Oi…" Gray muttered as she looked back towards Lucy.

"Well there wouldn't be much of a point in waiting anymore," Erza riposted, as she made her way towards the entrance of the manor. "Besides, compared to those other houses, at least this one looks comforting."

"I wouldn't say comforting…" Lucy muttered.

"It'll be okay," Gray stated out. "If any bastard decides to touch you then I'll beat him to a pulp." Then the ice mage gave Lucy a smirk.

"Oh please- I can take care of myself," Lucy insisted as she stuck out her tongue to the ice mage, before trotting behind Erza.

After a couple of seconds the three mages had been gone within the manor. Then of course there was Gray, who had still been staring at the manor. The minty scent fumigated his senses, as cobalt orbits attempted to maintain his sight on the manor. There had been no luminance provided but that of the moon reflected upon village.

_Had the moon always been that big? _Most likely. Maybe he was just over reacting. As long as the memories had been intact, Gray could recall the last time he saw a moon like that.

_Deliora._

Maybe the necromancer was just another scrub mage that had scared everyone in the village. Maybe everyone was just believing a lie.

* * *

The mages had picked to tarry within the main bedroom, which had consisted of a broken desk, with letters and books scattered upon the desk. The tatami floor had been dirty, but at least there had been mats to rest at. There were no windows in this room, and the mages didn't dare to go into the heart of the manor.

Lucy nuzzled on the somewhat dirty mat. Feeling somewhat terror-stricken, she clung onto Gray's arm, letting his arm be pressed against her chest, and allowing him to feel her pulse. A soft roseate tint had embarked itself on Gray's cheeks, as he kept his gaze away from Lucy, feeling somewhat nervous and yet delightful of what she was doing. Nonetheless, it wasn't everyday that you had a pretty girl cling onto your arm for the sake of feeling safe.

Erza and Natsu had been asleep already, whilst Gray kept his eyes plastered upon the tatami ceiling; hearing each creak that came along with the wind. It was a rather loud creak, and he didn't want to seem insane by implying that the creaking sounds seem as though they were mocking him. The only pleasant sound that had accompanied the creaking noise had been Lucy's soft breathing. For a second he almost believed as though she was sleeping. Though then the blonde wriggled In her sleep, before she nuzzled her face into Gray's neck, causing Gray to let out a sharp intake of breath.

Wait did she… Was she trying to seduce him?

"Gray…" Lucy whispered as her hot breath fanned Gray's neck. A sweat drop rolled down Gray's temple as he looked down upon the blonde, hand trembling as it rested at her back.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm scared-" The blonde admitted. "I just- this place is… Its not right!"

"I know," Gray replied immediately. He relaxed. This wasn't because Lucy was going to put a move on him, this was just because she was scared. This was what women did when they were scared. "I told you, I'll protect you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And with that the room was silent again. Gray closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep this time. Though before he got a chance to fade into his sleep, he felt a soft pair of lips pressed against his cheek. His eyelids fluttered, as Lucy was had now wrapped her arms around him.

Huh.

Gray couldn't help but to smirk.

* * *

_~ Dream Sequence – Lucy ~_

'_Hurry and open the door.'_

Chocolate orbits darted open, as Lucy sat up from her sleep. Sweat had been rolling down her temple, as her eyes darted about the room.

Her friends had been gone.

'_Hurry, hurry, you'll only get away if you're quick.' _

Lucy blinked. There was that voice again. That somewhat feminine, yet vindictive voice. It wasn't a part of her dream…? The blonde stood up. In a fury, her hand raced towards her waist. Attempted to find her keys, a small whimper escaped her lips as she could not find them.

'_They'll lure you in with lies.' _

The blonde took a step away from the door. Once again, she scanned the room. Then it finally struck her; she wasn't in the previous room that she had been in with the rest of the mages. A pang of terror struck the celestial mage, as she pressed her body against the wall of the room. Her eyes had been clued to the door.

_Thud._

"E-Eh?!" Lucy whimpered as she inclined her back, attempted to push through the wall behind her to get away from that door. The sound of footsteps had been behind that door. Streams shivered down her spine, inclining the woman to quiver helplessly upon sheer fright. The threatening fear of death persuaded her to maintain a blind eye in the situation. Needless to say, she would not even blink at this moment.

'_Hide tightly, I can see your hair.' _

"W-Who are you?! Please! Stop this!" Lucy yelped. Her tone had been directed towards the door, to where she assumed something had been standing at. Hell, it wasn't to a point where she assumed anymore. Another presence had been in front of the door, and it surely was not friendly.

Everything was silent for a moment. Lucy could only hear that buzz that was in her ears. Then that buzz stopped, and everything was in dead silence. Then her eyes widened.

She finally saw it; pallid fingers wrapping themselves around the corner of the door, slowly sliding the tatami door opened. Though that was what had truly frightened her though; the fact that the only thing she could see was the feminine pallid fingers; nothing else, nothing more.

'_One of you, one of you is the demon.' _

The voice hummed once again, as the door kept opening.

"No!" Lucy yelled as she whirled around, attempting to find a window or anything of the sort to climb out of. Much to her dismay, there was absolutely nothing.

'_The game has just begun' _

Lucy turned back.

The buzzing in her ears came back, and now the door had been partially opened. Though the pallid fingers had been gone. There had been nothing past the door except for complete and utter darkness. The blondes' heart accelerated. She had been anticipating something; for at least something to appear by her side. After all, wasn't that usually what had happened in horror movies?

'_I'm coming in.'_

And that was when, chocolate hue's met scarlet ones. Her innocent eyes stared into what had seemed to be a demons eyes, behind the darkness at the other side of the door.

_~ End of Dream sequence ~_

* * *

The celestial's mage fluttered opened, as she jumped out from under Gray's arms. She pressed her back against the wall, eye's drifting towards Erza, Natsu, and then back to Gray. They were all sound asleep. The small candle that had been previously lit by Erza had still been alive, implying that she wasn't asleep for too long.

Just before she relaxed, the girls voice echoed within her mind again.

'_One of you, one of you is the demon.' _

Lucy gulped as she recalled her previous nightmare. Tip toeing towards the door, the blonde quickly opened the sliding door and drifted off into the darkness.

_I have to get away from here. _The blonde thought, as she hurried in her tracks; running even. _I have to!_

* * *

There you have it! The necromancer is already at work. Pulling them into a dream so sweet, they'll forget they knew bitterness. Have any questions? Feel free to message me! Also a review would be nice desu :3

Next chappie coming soon~


End file.
